spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Plankrabs
Mr. Plankrabs is an episode of PLWTR. Transcript *at Chum Bucket. *Plankton: Karen, look what I built? up a ray gun. *Karen: A ray gun? *Plankton: Not just a ray gun, it’s a combining device. *Karen: What is a combining device? *Plankton: It’s a device that can combine any 2 objects. *Karen: Why build one? *Plankton: So I can combine Krabs with this rock. up rock. Then he won’t be able to stop me steal the formula. *Karen: Great plan. *Plankton: Thanks for the support, my computer wife. the Chum Bucket. Scene cuts to Plankton into Krab’s office. *Mr. Krabs: That smell. It’s Plankton! *Plankton: That’s right, Krabs! It’s time for you to face your doom! combining device at Mr. Krabs. *Mr. Krabs: Not so fast! gun into gun and it breaks into pieces and starts glowing. *Plankton: You idiot! Do you realize what you just did?! *Mr. Krabs: Destroy your little toy? *Plankton: You overloaded it’s circuits and now, who knows what will happen? explodes and when the explosion clears, Mr. Krabs and Plankton are seen combined together. Huh, I guess nothing… Ahhhhh! We’re combined! You see what you did?! *Mr. Krabs: Well, it was your fault for building that stupid toy in the first place. Wait, I can’t stay stuck to you! *Plankton: Well, you’re no picnic either. *Mr. Krabs: We have got to separate. *Plankton: There is only one way to that. *Mr. Krabs: But first, I gotta pee. *Plankton: Okay, then. How is this going to work? *Mr. Krabs: I don’t care! I just gotta pee now! to bathroom with Plankton. Scene cuts to the Chum Bucket. Well, why are we here, Plankton? *Plankton: I’ve got a device that can fix us. It’s in the lab that is a Krab free zone and it will kill any Krabs that are there and now we have combined so we will both die. I should’ve really thought this out. *Mr. Krabs: So we’re stuck like this forever? *Plankton: Yep. Wait, I’ve got a idea. Spot! comes running. Spot, I need you to go and get that separator for daddy, okay? barks and runs to the lab. *Mr. Krabs: So does this mean we’re separated. *Plankton: Yep! Finally I’m done with your crap. comes back with the separator and gives it to Plankton. Thank you Spot. Now, get ready to be separated. separator at himself and Mr. Krabs. Presses the shoot button, but nothing happens. Huh? *Mr. Krabs: I should’ve known. The separator was a dud. *Plankton: No, you idiot! It’s out of batteries. See. battery which is dead. *Mr. Krabs: Then charge it! *Plankton: On it. separator in charger. *Mr. Krabs: When will it’s battery be back? *Plankton: 24 hours. *Mr. Krabs: So, we will be stuck together for 24 hours?! *Plankton: Yep. *Mr. Krabs: Oh great. cuts to night time. Plankton is trying to get to the Chum bucket and Mr. Krabs is trying to get in his house but can’t so their necks get caught on the door. *Plankton: Oh, great. cuts to next day at the Chum Bucket. Plankton and Mr. Krabs are still combined. Today is the day I steal the Krabby Patty formula. I’ll just walk to the Krusty Krab and take one. *Mr. Krabs: Ahem. *Plankton: Oh, yeah, we’re combined. cuts to later that day. Plankton is stretched into the Chum Bucket and Mr. Krabs in the Krusty Krab. People start coming into the Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket. People in the Chum Bucket? Why? *Scooter: Dude, look at you freaky bro, totally cool! *Plankton: Me, cool? *Everyone: Mr. Plankrabs, Mr. Plankrabs, Mr. Plankrabs! *Plankton: sniffles this is the happiest moment in my life. beeps and the battery is seen charged. Spot picks up the ray and aims it at Plankton and Mr. Krabs. Everything is in slow motion. Spot, no! I don’t want to be separated now and why am I talking in slow motion? slow motion, Spot shoots and the shot is coming to Plankton and Krabs. Noooooooooo! shot hits him and the slow motion stops. Plankton and Mr. Krabs are not combined anymore. Customers look at Plankton and Mr. Krabs. *Fred: Meh. I liked Mr. Plankrabs better. *Martha: Yeah, let’s leave. *Plankton: No! Please don’t leave yet. Watch this. combining device and keeps shooting himself and the shots destroy the Chum Bucket. Scene cuts to Plankton at a therapist’s office. *Therapist: So what seems to be the problem, Mr. Plankton? *Plankton: It all started when I was born. seen combined with all the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Category:ElectroElf Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts